SPC40
is the 40th episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 381st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis As the girls wonder about the whereabouts of Noise, they arrive at the Shirabe House just in time to save Otokichi from a falling piece of wreckage caused by Pii. In this time, suspicion is cast upon Pii, wondering if he is Noise. Summary Rather lonely at school, Ako waits for Otokichi to come and get her one rainy day. Suddenly Ako awakens to wonder if she was dreaming. She notices Pii standing by a tree outside, but doesn't see it interacting with the Minor Trio. They wonder why Noise hasn't been revived just yet while they give Pii the Notes; but Falsetto assures Bassdrum and Baritone that it will be revealed soon enough. The girls were in school eating but Hummy was still ready to find notes and asks the girls to quickly locate some. The Fairy Tones suddenly arrive and Hibiki comments that Noise must be close, since Pii's screaming causes them to get anxious and try to hide. With it raining the girls retreat for inside and do various things; like taking a moment to observe Ouji play the piano. Hummy then spots a Note nearby and grows excited. Meanwhile, its raining at Ako's school as well. She waits for Otokichi when Souta joins her. She notices the mbrella he has with him and realizes this is probably why he carries it around so often. She is surprised when he offers to let her borrow it but she refuses, causing him to feel rather sad at first. Still waiting, Ako tells Souta that she trusts him, and because of him, she is always in a good mood. Such as when Parents Day arrived, and how during the Sports Festival, he continued to encourage her to keep going. When she cried alone over not having her parents around, he would hug her and make her feel better. However, she starts to think about Otokichi again and recalls a promise they made, about how he would never be late for her. This makes her wonder if something is wrong and quickly she takes off, incidentally leaving Souta behind. Otokichi is preparing to leave as Pii makes plans of getting him out of the way. He considers using the piano organs, which are big and heavy and starts to loosen them. This causes them to trap the older male, leaving him with nowhere to go. The girls quickly appear and save Otokichi while Pii quickly takes to Hibiki's hands in an attempt to play easy. To the girls surprise, Otokichi recalls the bird form Noise would take and he claims Pii may be it. The girls ask the Crescendo Tone, to see if she knows but she is unable to make any connection. But just then, Hibiki realizes he is right - as it was Pii who stole the notes. As Pii attempts to get away, Hibiki plays the piano to try to force it to stay. Pii flies down to Ako when she joins them and also expresses shock after being told of its true identity. She trusts Otokichi though, because he would never lie to her. Pii once again tries to escape when the Trio Minor arrive and summon a Negatone. The girls transform and fight it, using Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo to defeat it and get things back to normal. Unfortunetly, they find out that Noise and the Trio have escaped. Ako and Otokichi hold hands and she inquires as to what kept him. He explains what happened, but she isn't that upset; happy to know he is okay. Together they happily walk with the rest of the group. Major Events *Everyone finds out that Pii is really Noise. *Pii escapes from Ako and Otokichi to join the Minor Trio. *Trio the Minor realize Pii has collected a massive amount of notes for the Melody of Sorrow. *The Cures find a Note in the school that becomes crucial in the next episode. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Falsetto *Bassdrum *Baritone *Noise *Negatone Secondary Characters *Minamino Souta *Ouji Masamune *Shirabe Otokichi Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes